yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mamori Tokonome
Mamori Tokonome is one of the main characters in the series Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. She is the partner and friend of Mirei. An innocent, naive and childish girl. She is often made fun of because her surname is written with the same kanji for "virgin" (処女 shojo). She is an Extar whose transformation is a large curved sword, though she later gains the power to transform into a double-bladed spear through the Valkyrie Effect. Unknown to herself, her power level is far greater than Mermaid's other inhabitants; as such, and with her compatibility with Mirei, she is able to unleash the Valkyrie Effect, the ultimate manifestation of the Armed Virus' powers which can manipulate - or even cancel - its effects in other carriers. She liked Guru-Neko since childhood. Previously she was a second-year student at Tokyo Sakuragaoka High school. Yuri Feats *With the sight of Miyasato touches Kouzuki's breasts she was embarrassed that she tried to hid her face behind her hands. *At the shore of Mer maid island, the first time she saw Mirei who landed in front of her to guard her, she blushed at her glance. *When she was embraced by Mirei in order to shield her from Miyasato's gunshots, and her breast was unconsciously touched by her, she was shy. *After Miyasato fired a bazooka bullet at Mirei and Mamori, she thought she was going to die, but she amazed that she didn't feel any pain at the time she was kissed by Mirei on the lips for the first time, she felt so good before she Drive, they were a match because they simultaneously awakened, even though they haven't undergone tuning. *At the moment she was first saved by Mirei at the shore of Mer maid island, she had no idea what had happened to her, but for how she met her she believed it was fate. *While she was riding on Mirei's back in the middle of a forest nearby the ocean, she thanked her shyly for saving her. *Episode 1 min 19:2 The feeling she got when she was kissed by Mirei at their capacity test battle inside the borders of the castle, she thought something was coming in, and felt so good after their nipples met and tongues overlapped, and after she felt Mirei's hand near the area of her butt, she was going crazy to the extent that she thought she was got to burst as she released a chaotic climax. *For her breasts were visible to Mirei while she was resting on her lap inside the borders after their victory against Saejima, also for recalling her first time she entered Drive by Mirei, she quickly parted away from her with bashful tears. In her previous school days she believed one day a savior will come for her since she was often bullied by other students or classmates, a knight on a white horse would appear in her her dreams, by recalling her dream she pictured Mirei was the knight she dreamed of she woke up timidly with denial. *To view the footage video from her first Drive with Mirei she was shy that she hid her face with her hands, remembering the most intimate kind of her first and second kiss she ever felt. *After her awakening at the end of the same day she had her first Drive with Mirei, she was anxious to know how is she doing and about her whereabouts, and begged Charlotte to stop doing anything cruel for Mirei. *She is glad her dream come true when her prince which she assumed is Mirei came to rescue her at the Wedding aisle, crushing the window above the ceiling. *Episode 2 min 20 she felt so good with Mirei's kiss and squeezing her nipples for activating the Drive. *While she was held by Mirei in the wedding aisle, she timidly allowed Mirei to kiss her lips for activating the Drive. *For Mirei gave herself up for Vense of Welter to arrest her as a criminal, and take her in on charges of stealing from Welter's warehouse and trying to sell stolen goods to the poor people at vet Meifeng was the accused at episode 3 min 19:27 she ran to stop and hug her in a hurry, she was unwilling to separate from her to run away, she was most concerned about her than the others, and she gave her a light kiss on her lips, also touched her showing nipples resulted by the pressure of Ange's cords, and started to move her butt on Mirei's thigh at episode 3 min19:51-20:45 to start Driving. *Gazing at the Gouverneur Akira Hiiragi, her cheeks were flushed with pink. *Meeting the Gouverneur Akira Hiiragi as she approached her to officially apologize for Veste's false condemnation, and requested her politely to keep the stolen goods that she received, she was at her outmost shyness, plus she tried fixing her clothes through patting them to remove any dust before she approached her, and then when Akira leaved Torino Atelier she held her shy face with both hands and wondered if at a time like this have she finally met her true prince. *In the bath in the sunset she timidly expressed her desire to know more about Akira. *While still wearing the wedding dress after Mirei transported with her to a safe destination at the shore in the sunset, she thanked her for saving her, and was surprised to know from her that she's only fifteen years old despite her mature appearance, and stared at her body features like her lips and breasts. *Episode 3 min 3-57 When she woke up by the beach the next day she was brought away from the Wedding in Mer maid castle, she was nervous and embarrassed for seeing a partially naked Mirei who just brought fresh fishes from the beach for breakfast. *The reason why she didn't cry or was hopeless even though she ran away from Feste of Welter, and camped out in the wild beach, she answered Meifong while they were riding in her car, that it was thanks to Mirei, if she was alone, she guessed that she would have cried. *The first night she spent at Torino Atelier, since she never had the chance to thank Mirei properly for saving her, so she thanked her timidly while they were laying on separated beds, also she thanked her for staying with her and advised her to not be rash, to try not to get into fights because she is worried about her. *In the bath, considering the thought she's the one that becomes the Arm, an Extar, she had a daydream about marrying the Liberator Akira who doesn't have an Extar partner, to become her Arm and her Arm only yet Akira said in her daydream that she can't make a fragile beauty like Mamori an Arm, and promised her she'll never expose her to danger, and that she'll protect her, then she held her waist to give Mamori a kiss as the Wedding bells rang, with red petals and pink glitters scattered in the air for a happily ever after ending, that daydream made her blush and hugged herself. *Inside the bath she was even more shy to admit that she wanted to be Akira's Extar, and questioned if she already have a girlfriend. *A lot of Akira's posters were hanged on most of the walls of her bedroom with Mirei, those posters were sent to her by Meifeng as an apology of what happened earlier with the indictment of Welter, she was happy about them for she believes she'll always be with Akira. *Naively she believed the illusion caused by Miranda's Arm about the presence of Akira in her dreams who led her outside Torino Atelier one night, and followed it through the forest, she blushed when it hugged her, at first she resisted to go any further than a hug with it, but for it deeply requested with force she thought with it hands she will finally going to become"Not Virgin Tokonome". *Episode 5 min 9:38 she was embarrassed to kiss Mirei for activating the Drive around the other girls at Torino Atelier so the bikini's tracings shall be cut and prepared for Nimi to wear, and she was even more embarrassed after she caught her gentle smile at her, she wondered after she was pushed against Mirei's breasts by Meifeng, and later kissed by Mirei herself, about the reason for she can't stop her body from getting hot all over, yet it was just an intimate kiss, then she touched her back while still kissing her. *The person who motivated Nimi into going to Mermaid castle to see Noe is none other than herself, and spoke that if she wanted to see Noe so much, even when she have gotten so big, and didn't know what to say, she counselled her to think about that when she see Noe, because Noe is on Mermaid island with Nimi, she cared for Nimi to just see Noe, to go and let it out. *In order to free Noe who was prisoned in Mermaid castle with the use of her Arm weapon, individually she kissed Mirei's lips. *Watching Nimi and Noe together reuniting and hugging each other she was glad it worked out for them. *The good dream she had the night she was led into the forest by an illusion of Akira, she believed it must be thanks to one of the posters hanged on most of the walls of her bedroom along with Mirei. *She distinguished Mirei with her perfect curvy body before asking her directly to enter Mermaid beauty pageant festival held in the castle to win a Guru-Neko plushie. *The person who displayed the brainstorm to dress Mirei in like the Gouverneur Akira for Mermaid beauty pageant festival was none other than herself, and showed the most enthusiastic about it. *On a haunted house of Mermaid festival she seeked Mirei's protection and hugged Mirei. *Among the crowd of Mermaid beauty pegeant festival, she said while staring at Mirei on stage that she is so pretty. *Episode 6 min 17:30 For she heard about the votes swapping case of Mermaid beauty pageant festival she allowed Mirei to kiss her lips, then she was utterly shy when she stripped her breasts to touch and lick her nipples, she also had an intimate kiss with her. *When the giant girl Nimi appeared the time she was singing on a mushrooms hunt mission she saught Mirei's lap, and stayed in her embrace for awhile. * For hearing about the exact part of Nimi's recounted story of the day she became together with Noe, body and soul, she was shy. * Running to the open bath near the waves one sunset, where Akira and Torino were having a bath, her chest got so hot and her cheeks blushed, which means she got excited just to view Akira's naked body, and in the process she Drive by herself and turned into a sword. * Tying next to Akira in the building the terrorists seized, she wanted hope too, that's why she demanded her to use her only that time, with only kissing her she entered the Drive. * To get Akira's photos Meifeng used her special sources to give her, she was most happy that she fell on her bed with her legs floating in the air, wondering if she put one of those photos under her pillow, she might dream of her prince again. * Whether Meifeng scared her about a terrible ordeal or a horrible monster while she was riding on her car's trunk, she sought Mirei's protection, and timidly rushed to her chest. * She was so shy to view Lady Lady performing their Drive, before the blast of the giant rock which leads to their location of their task. * Alone with Mirei in an abandoned pathway inside the manufacturing plant under Mermaid Island, she shared a kiss with her to activate a Drive which was later cancelled by her fear of the possibility that the artificial Arm might encounter them again. * Even though Mirei asked her to run and leave, and to never see what happens to her from the moment she activated her enhanced form and entered a fight with the intruding artificial Arm, she simply couldn't leave her to continue running, instead she changed her path right after she heard her scream, and accomplished shielding her, that's why she stayed by her side, leading her Extar abilities to heighten so much, that was her courage which upgraded and prepared her weapon Arm for Mirei to use against the artificial Arm. * Episode 8 minute 20:40 she was resting on Mirei's lap smiling at her after their Valkyrie Effect, afterwards Mirei fainted she was worried and concerned about her that she kept her concern fixed on her despite the wracking of the manufacturing plant they were in, even when they evacuated the place, her eyes were fixed on her, and even after they exited on Meifeng's car trunk, Mirei was laying on her thighs with her hand touching Mirei's head. * During the three days Mirei slept after the manufacturing plant incident, she stayed by her side, and one night she stared at her and wondered what caused her to look like that time they were on an investigating mission and came by the artificial Arm, and wondered about the past which happened to her. * After Mirei was hit against a wall in the castle, she ran to her to reassure that she isn't hurt and to place her arms around her. * Wearing a wedding dress on bed one night after she was disunited with Mirei, she uttered her name right after she woke up. * Episode 11 minute 15:54 she was hot all over when Momoka stripped her wedding dress and touched her breasts on bed, yet she tried hardly to resist feeling good because if she did so and turn into an Arm Momoka will use her to do as she pleases, but she couldn't stand for a long time until she Drive. * Episode 11 minute 22:3 she kissed Momoka's lips while she was naked atop a high place than Mirei to start Driving, than a scene confirmed that Mamori was sad in which the happy white cat strap on the handle of the sword turned to be a crying black cat in place of it. * After the absorption skill of the Arm weapon Momoka was holding worked reversely due to her embrace with Mirei, she begged Mirei while still naked to save the others by using her and activating the Drive with a kiss they shared on the lips, then they formed Valkyrie Drive, the perfect and ultimate form in which the Liberator and Extar are 100% matched. * In the Valkyrie Drive mode which flew above the Earth, she said to Mirei with both of them naked that it was the first time she's glad to have this power for she can help everyone and make them happy. * Just before Ange finished talking about Charlotte's order she pushed her to make Hibiki fall out of her cords into Kasumi's embrace, and said it was a nice catch. * While Ange pulled her tightly with her cords around her foot to a high place, she claimed to reach Mirei, then entered a Drive after she was kissed by her, and performed Valkyrie Effect with her. * Sitting by Akira's side, she hoped Mirei is okay all by herself before delegating Meifeng to take care of Akira in her place to run after Mirei who was fighting with her enhanced form without a weapon (An Extar). * The first special OVA episode, she taught Mirei while she partially-naked on bed the best way to pleasure an Ecsta: By licking her ear, then evolved to use her fingers on her pants, questioning her if it feels good. * For Mirei to be embarrassed she thinks that in itself can be arousing too. * Overtaking the tips of Mirei's nipples were getting bigger, she evolved to grab her breasts, obliging her to try to lick them. * Her face flushed with pink if she recalls the lesson she gave Mirei on bed in what she needs to do to arouse her Ecsta. Gallery ValkyrieDriveBD1.jpg 69172 472681.jpg 69172 716257.jpg 69172 730647.jpg 69172 1140264.jpg 69172 1158991.jpg 69172 1162995.jpg 69267 1300840.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.12 04.51.07.gif 69351 391015.jpg 69351 849598.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.13 04.14.53.gif 69437 724139.jpg 69437 1052050.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.14 04.31.24.gif Videotogif 2018.06.14 04.38.31.gif Videotogif 2018.06.14 20.42.44.gif 69528 265055.jpg 69528 330204.jpg 69528 597596.jpg 69528 1165538.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.15 04.09.22.gif 69609 835959.jpg 69609 1101891.jpg 69684 650315.jpg 69684 1190939.jpg 69684 1326074.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.16 19.01.31.gif 69774 920293.jpg 69774 1330745.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.17 15.15.23.gif Videotogif 2018.07.18 17.13.24.gif Videotogif 2018.07.19 16.00.33.gif 70140 904402.jpg 70140 1360775.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.20 16.08.38.gif 70206 1325740.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.21 15.49.24.gif Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Moe Category:Characters